combatchessfandomcom-20200214-history
David Elwyn
David Elwyn is a competitor in the Midwest Combat Chess League currently signed to The Phoenix. History 2014 Elwyn was headhunted by the management of the brand new team The Phoenix and transferred into the MCCL from the Rocky Mountain Combat Chess League during the Pre-Season of 2014. During the 2014 Season, Elwyn contributed to the building reputation of the Phoenix as not only skilled fighters, but notable showmen as well. He has been known to sport "war paint" during matches in various patterns. Elwyn attracted notice during the 2014 Championship match playing the Queen's Bishop position, partly for his acting as one of King Luis Rosa's shock troops (along with Queen Steffi O'Brien), but primarily for his controversial incapacitating of Dragons fighter Ted Femrite during a sword and shield match. During the pitched bout, both fighters delivered and took powerful blows, such as Femrite using his shield against Elwyn's head to avoid a finishing move. Both fighters wearily relinquishing their swords, both competitors resorted to the use of their shields. In attacking Femrite, Elwyn was noted as becoming increasingly aggressive. When Femrite attempted a last-ditch strike at Elwyn's knee, Elwyn responded by trapping Femrite's shield arm and striking it with his own shield. Femrite received a compound fracture as a result and was removed from the board for the rest of the game. Elwyn faced no disciplinary action during the game, though he did face scrutiny during a postseason investigation, the results of which are currently pending. Elwyn also took part in one of the more unusual bouts in MCCL History, also during the 2014 Championship. When Dragons King Dave Schneider found himself cornered by both Elwyn and Phoenix Queen Steffi O'Brien, he made use of the "King's Prerogative" rule, allowing him to escape checkmate if he could defeat both Elwyn and O'Brien simultaneously. Due to never having trained to fight in tandem as the rule had not been utilized in nearly 500 years, Elwyn soon found himself the first fighter eliminated in this rare two-on-one bout. Fighting Style Elwyn has been involved in martial arts since age 10, where he began studying Shaolin Gong Fu. He started training in Shinkage-Ryu Japanese swordsmanship at age 15, and remains a student of the Kaishin Dojo to this day. During this training, he built the primary skills of this style through study in the spear first, prior to touching a sword. He still favors the spear as a fast, precise weapon that neutralizes the size or reach advantage of a larger opponent. In recent years, He has taken up intensive training into Western-based styles such as Capo Ferro Rapier and Dagger, German Broadsword, Sword and Shield, Boxing, Grosses Messer, Fencing (Saber), and Cutlass. In combat on the Board, Elwyn relies on initiative, physical strength, and ferocity against most opponents. despite a reputation as an aggressive fighter and strategist, his greatest asset may be his capacity for improvistion. His main observed weakness is a relative lack of comfort in smaller, more precise weapons such as smallsword, knife, and singlesword, and an occasional short-sighted defense overly reliant on strength has cost him victory in several bouts. Category:Fighters